dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 20
November 6th, 2012 Temple of Isis Legends Arena Exclusive for Hand of Fate DLC owners and Legendary members. *Legendary members and owners of Hand of Fate will now be able to play the Temple of Isis in Legends PvP Arena. Stryker’s Island: Lockdown *Stryker’s Island open world content (Toyland, Once More With Rockets, and Fun for Girls and Boys) has moved to its own public instance and is no longer available in the open world of Metropolis. *Players can now access these Missions by using the Stryker’s Island: Lockdown teleporter in their Headquarters and entering Stryker’s Island. *These Missions can be picked up from the terminal near the new Stryker’s Island: Lockdown teleporter in the Watchtower Monitor Womb or the Hall of Doom Inner Sanctum. *Once More With Rockets mission jump pads were removed so players can now just speak to Radical Rocket Randy to receive their disguise. Radical Rocket Randy can be found on top of the entrance to Stryker’s Island. The Witching Hour *Klarion and Teekl are no longer amused and went back to Limbo Town to prepare for next year. Alerts Arkham Asylum *Crow Illusions will now chase you through doorways. *You are now prompted to leave Arkham Asylum after completing the instance. Stryker’s Island Penitentiary *The entrance to the instance no longer floats above the ground. Watchtower Containment Facility *Turret projectiles will now use electricity on the player. South Gotham Courthouse *The Bailiff no longer requires a skill test to break out of his stun attack. Challenges S.T.A.R. Labs Research Facility *Players are now prompted to leave after completing the instance. Duos Shady Nightclub *Bizarro’s Flame Breath attack now displays the correct de-buff in the Current De-buffs menu. Items Chattering Teeth *The Chattering Teeth item has a new inventory icon. Phantom Zone Kryptonite Chunk Guise *This guise now has block and dodge, plus all tray abilities now have visual effects. Missions Raven Unleashed *Epsilon Science Police will once again fire rockets at their foes. Sinestro's Spite *Failed Recruits have removed the option from their rings to toggle between Will and Fear and now only produce Fear Constructs. Queen of Lies *After defeating Circe, players will now be prompted to leave the instance. Toyman Toyland *Toyman has fixed various issues with the toys on Stryker’s Island. *Wind-Up Wally Toys will now display icons to help direct you during your quests. *Attacks from Toyman’s Toys will now correctly report their attacks to the combat log. *Toyman Toys will no longer keep you in combat for extended periods of time. *Toyman’s toys will no longer be seen animating improperly (T-Posing) when viewed at a distance. *While in Beautiful Betty form, players will no longer see secure icons on toy crates and presents. Once More With Rockets *When players shoot down enemies from the sky, they will no longer remain targeted as they fall to the ground. *Radical Rocket Randy’s self heal is now named Self Repair Fun For Girls and Boys *When the Generator is dropped during the race, players will regain the toy form when they pick it back up. Powers Light *Grasping Hand is now easier to combo out of. Nature *The heal over time for Savage Growth no longer splits when hitting more than four targets. Legends *Steel: Corrected an incorrect react animation for target's affected by Steel's Pulse Hammer attack PvP *Players will now have a default Rally location selected after being knocked out in a PvP match. UI *After completing a race, players will have the option to retry the race from the scorecard. *The Add Character Slots, No Thanks, and Buy Now buttons now all play sound when selected. *Tooltips for items in the inventory will no longer float and will now be displayed over the character when using a gamepad. *Toyman missions will now appear under Stryker’s Island when sorting by location in the Journal UI. *Players who do not own the Last Laugh DLC pack will now be able to see the Legends characters from Last Laugh on the Legends Exobyte vendors, but will still be unable to purchase them without owning the Last Laugh DLC. Mail *A player that is both a friend and a league-mate will now only show up in your contacts once as a friend. *Friend and league-mate contacts are now sorted together alphabetically. *Fixed an issue that would cause the scrollbar to behave improperly with large lists of contacts Style UI *The color tab has been reworked and features a new color picker *Save and reset functionality has been unified between tabs *Colors will now reset properly when a player resets them de:Spielaktualisierung_20 Category:Game Update